Orphans Beloved: Speed Dating
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved… "Speed Dating…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Takes chair...Starts timer...

"Ok…Hi." bright smile, push up of glasses..."I'm Cosima and well, lets keep it frank, ok?…I'm gonna be up front and tell you I'm really a bit more into girls than boys but I had a kinda bad experience and decided I'd give the other end of the pool a try, know what I mean? I'm a science geek, no question…Molecular biologist with a evo-devo focus…Evolutionary development, you know what that means? Cause if you don't, that's fine…I love to explain this stuff. But, gee, I don't want you to think I'm all about Science, though I am, a lot…I like to hang out, I've got a lot of wild in me…Uh…"

Brightly nervous smile, glance to timer on table… "Gosh, you're really kinda cute and if you don't mind my saying so…Just a little in the feminine way…Not to say that's a bad thing…I mean last thing I'm looking for is some macho dork like this guy my sister was hanging out with…Total loser betrayer…Really sold her out to the Man, you know what I mean? Uh…Look I'm not coming off quite the collected type but can you give me a min? I just wanna change and I'll be back…I know it violates the rules a little but hey…" grin… "Wild side, ya know?" rises...

Hurriedly moving to outer hall...

("No." "Allison, you promised…And I like this guy…" "Then let Sarah do it." "Sarah's here on her own…" "So…?" "Well…You're still married to Donnie." "Still considering you mean…We're separated since I found out he really was my monitor." "Oh, please…You'll be back together in a week…You know you want to buy his explanation he didn't know what Leekie was up to." "That doesn't mean I can't be considering…I have my own life to lead, you know." "You promised if I needed back up…I haven't done this with many guys…Or girls for that matter." "I meant I'd supply advice…Wise counsel…" "Ally…." "Ohh…" "Sarah's going over…Ally?! I kinda like this one…" "A guy?" "I'm bi…And he's a little…sorta…" "Fine." Grimly.)

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Sarah, this one's taken…Try that tall one over there. Hello...There…I'm back…And as you see I've changed." Offers hand. "A…Cosima…A Cosima for you…" brittle smile. "So…You were going to tell me about yourself?" chin on hand. "Do you live here in Toronto?"

"What the frack was she doing?!" Sarah, glaring.

"Sarah, she didn't mean anything…I asked her to speak to that one in my place."

"Him? He's a guy…"

"After Delphine, I felt like a change…I've been with guys before."

"So you're in science, too?" Allison nodded… "That's very nice. We share…Science…Good. Of course, Science isn't the answer to all Humanity's problems, you know…"

"Sarah? Please? There's a lot of nice guys here…Just leave me this one."

"Leave you and Ally, you mean? What's up with that?"

"I just wanted him to see a dressier version…"

"What? He wants a little hausfrau? Well, in that case…" shrug…

Glance back…

Homebody, old-fashioned type, eh? Just the sort to make Kira a good dad…And I could keep it fun even in suburbia…God, knows, I could use a nice stable guy right now if he was a good un…

"Ok, I'll just circulate a bit…" innocent look…

And hit him soon as Ally drives him to running from the room. ("My twin sis, Cos…Bit of a split personality, nice but a little hard to take at times… She does not live near me.")

"…I'm into kinesthesiology…Apart from my biology stuff…It's all about healing…" Allison, solemnly. "Hmmn? Oh, I'm a very fast change. It's one of my good points… Donnie, my…Ummn, ex-…Always said I could be ready to go in three seconds flat. Hmmn? What? No, of course he wasn't a woman? How could you say something like that?! Oh…Oh, sorry…Right…Yeah…I've been into…Ummn, involved with…Women. Yeah…And there's nothing wrong with that, right? Right?" hard stare…

Sarah, plopping into seat across from red-haired tall fellow with glasses…

"So yeah…Sarah Manning…" extends hand, vigorous shake…Careful lookover.

"Have we met?"

"Good…We should all be tolerant of different lifestyles from our own…Though of course we should be free to live our lives as we think best for ourselves and our children, don't you agree?" Allison, careful stare.

"Look, mate…" Sarah, tensely. "You've got the wrong girl… I never sold you any coke and I don't know anyone named Vic…" rising hastily.

"Hello cute person." Takes seat, adjusting red-haired wig, smoothing stolen business suit… "This is very nice place…Name Helena…" she pats nametag. "So…I'm traveling agent for religious organization but not crazy obsessed with religion stuff…Though I'm into collecting religious artifacts. Tell me about self." Chin on hand…Other hand in suit pocket, cradling knife…Warm smile… "I have good feeling about you…I sense a connection…"

"So…Then…" weeping… "I thought I'd been so terribly mistaken and I loved him so much…" Sobbing… "But he was doing exactly what I'd thought…. all… along…Oh, Donnnnniiieee….Thank you." Accepting tissue.

"Ok, pal…" Sarah pulls Beth's badge from her pocket, waving it at the angry red-haired fellow now standing with her. "I was undercover, sorry you got burned. Now go sit back down and if you like we can continue this or we can continue it back at my station? I'd bet you have a lot of things you could tell me there."

"Please…No…Money and things are not important to me…" Helena shaking head vigorously. "Heart is what matters…If you are doing what you love and doing it with whole heart, I am happy. Arts is fine profession, I love music. Heck, I can make money for family, I seek true soulmate of heart. Hmmn?" Looks at Sarah standing, pointed out to her by her puzzled dating partner… "Ah…My twin sister…Nice girl…But little crazy. She likes to pretend she is cop…But no worries, she doesn't live with me."

"Hi…Cosima…So, you're looking too, huh? Well, no, I'm sitting it out for a minute…Actually…I'm having my twin sis over there speak to that one for me…" pointing, sheepish grin… "But I don't think it's going well…" sigh. "Hmmn? Oh, I meant to say triplet…Yeah, another sister…That's Sarah…What? Oh?…Well…I think you're cute too…Elyse." Smile.

"You are so nice…Thank you. Yeah…I should call him, we have to talk. Thank you so much." Allison, beaming, rising. "Uh, Sarah? Wait, I…"

"Ok, hi. I'm Sarah as my obviously twin sister mentioned." Sarah, thrusting herself into the seat Ally had just vacated. "I've got a daughter and a police record (minor stuff, I was a wild kid) but I've cleaned up me act and I'm really ready for a committed relationship with a guy who I can count on."


End file.
